Loves blind
by drade666
Summary: Sam saves Teresa when a demon and angel fight leads to a car swirving right towards them. Sam takes the brunt of the hit leaving him barely alive so Dean calls Drade for help but she can't heal him!


_**Loves blind**_

Teresa and Sam were walking along the sidewalk outside of a mall trying to enjoy each other's company while they could. Teresa leaned on Sam's shoulder as his hands sat in his pockets but a sudden noise jolted them from their moment making them both look around for the cause of the screaming. They looked up just in time to see a demon come hurdling into the middle of traffic as an angel brandishing an angel blade stood on top of a nearby roof looking down at it. The demon caused several cars to swerve then hit each other but one car swerved then clipped the demon causing it to loose control coming straight towards Sam and Teresa. Sam looked up just in time to see the car coming straight for him and Teresa, his instinct took over as he jumped in front of Teresa pinning her to the wall behind them just as the car hit. Teresa opened her eyes after Sam grabbed her only to feel a searing hot pain rush threw her but what got her the most was that Sam was in front of her with blood gushing from his mouth as his green eyes began to glaze over.

"I'm glad your okay" Sam told her then passed out falling against her

"Sam! SAM! SAM!" Teresa screamed as pain continued to sear through her

Teresa heard sirens then heard the panicked sounds of voices all around her and Sam as his blood dripped down the front of her.

"Ma'am, just relax okay, we're going to pull the car out then we need to take this young man to the hospital immediately" Teresa heard the paramedic say next to her

"Sa…m" Teresa whispered as more pain coursed threw her

"Miss do you know him?" The paramedic asked

"Yes, he's…he's my…my boyfriend" Teresa managed to say

"Alright, is there anything you can tell me about him that we may need to know?" The paramedic asked her but Teresa simply winced in pain.

"Okay, that's okay, your doing fine" The paramedic encouraged her as Teresa found herself slipping into unconsciousness. Teresa came too slightly as the paramedics loaded her onto a stretcher but swiftly went back under even though her mind was constantly on Sam.

Later at the hospital…

Dean flew through the doors of the hospital ER out of his mind with grief after hearing about the accident. Dean was just about to ask the nurse at the desk about Sam and Teresa but stopped when he caught a glimpse of Sam in one of the ER rooms making his eyes grow like saucers.

"Sam" Dean whispered out as he started towards him

Blood was pooling under Sam's body so much that it poured onto the floor from what Dean could tell was a horrific gash to his back. Dean could also see Sam's thighbone sticking out of his right thigh but he was jolted from his haze when a nurse grabbed him from behind.

"Sir! Sir! Please, you can't go back there!" The nurse insisted as she pushed Dean back

"That's my brother in there!" Dean barked at her as the trauma team pulled the curtains around Sam.

"Sir, their about to take him to surgery" The nurse told Dean making complete panic cross his features.

"What's…Ahem…what's wrong with him?" Dean asked

"Your brother and his girl friend were hit by a car that pinned them but your brother took the brunt of the hit, currently they suspect he has sever internal damage but they need to do surgery to discover the extent of the damage" The nurse explained

"And…um…his girl? How is she?" Dean asked as tears began to well up in his eyes

"The young woman was also injured pretty badly but she's already in surgery and should be out in about an hour," The nurse explained as she escorted Dean back to the front of the ER then to the waiting area. Dean waited painfully for hours until he was able to see Teresa, she was in bad shape having sustained a puncture wound to her abdomen from a piece of metal but luckily it had missed most of her vitals and they'd managed to stitch up her kidney that it nicked only slightly. Teresa was unconscious but stable while Dean waited for Sam to get out of surgery he watched over Teresa then a nurse walked in to tell him that Sam was in an ICU room just down from Teresa. Dean ran down the hall to Sam's room but nearly burst into tears the instant he saw him, Sam was unconscious on a respirator with wires and tubes keeping him alive.

"Hey, what…what was the damage?" Dean asked the nurse who came in behind him

"I'm so sorry, he was…um…severely cut by the wreckage of the car, and it destroyed his kidney's, liver, pancreas and damaged his intestines as well as his stomach. He's on dialysis but…" The nurse trailed off as Dean ran a hand over his face

"Got it, thanks" Dean told her as she gave him a slight sympathetic smile

"Sammy…you can't…you can't do this to me" Dean stated with a heavy sigh as tears began to flow down his cheeks.

After he managed to pull himself together a little Dean walked out of his brothers room flipping open his phone. Dean pushed a number for speed dial to call Drade immediately but all he got was her voice mail so he kept calling for hours and hours until finally his frustration reached a hole knew level.

"Drade damn it! Pick up, Stop sucking face with Gabriel and get your ass down here!" Dean yelled into his phone then snapped it shut.

Couple hours later….

Drade stood with her blade coated in blood as a large bloodstain seeped through her trench coat at her side. Drade panted as she picked her phone out of her pocket then grabbed her side in pain as she listened to the frantic messages from Dean. Drade scoffed a laugh as she slid her sword back into it's sheath then speed dialled Dean back till he picked up.

"Sucking face with Gabe…very funny Dean" Drade panted

"Drade! Where the hell have you been?" Dean barked over the phone at her

"On a mission dumb ass, now what's happening? I couldn't quite make out the messages you left me through the screaming" Drade joked sarcastically as she pressed a hand firmly to her side wincing.

"Shut up! Look Drade it's Sam…he's…he's dying" Dean explained as his voice cracked

"What happened?" Drade's voice suddenly became serious

"Um…a big smack down between a demon and an angel, Sam and Teresa were hit by a car and Sam…Sam took the brunt of the hit" Dean explained further

"Look Dean I want to help but I'm at least a days drive away, even if I drive over the speed limit and drive all night I still won't make it for 16 hours at the least" Drade told Dean as she winced again.

"Can't you just mojo your way over here?" Dean asked in annoyance

"No, Dean…I can't" Drade told him

"I'll be there as soon as I can" Drade said before finally hanging up the phone

"Why do they always get hurt when I can't heal them? I'm going to need back up" Drade asked herself as she started her Hurst.

16 hours later Drade walked into the hospital with the blood gone from her trench coat but she still had a limp.

"How is he?" Drade asked Dean

"He's critical still," Dean stated

"Show me where he is" Drade said as Dean lead Drade up to Sam's room.

Drade looked Sam over noting the sever gash on his back where the car had slashed into him. Drade walked back over to Dean after she finished looking over Sam with a grimace plastered on her face.

"So is he healed?" Dean asked her

"No, I can't heal him" Drade told Dean simply

"What do you mean you can't heal him?" Dean asked angrily

"Dean, I…" Drade trailed off as Dean grabbed her by the arms

Drade winced then made a strangled sound as blood began to seep through her trench coat again. Dean immediately backed off to look at Drade who wavered slightly then steadied herself.

"Whoa! What happened to you?" Dean asked seeing the blood

"I got…in to a fight with an angel while… cleaning out that pack of werewolves" Drade explained

"What are we going to do?" Dean asked

"Don't worry I called for back up, he should be here any minute" Drade explained

"He?" Dean asked in confusion

"My, my he certainly is in rough shape" A sultry French accented voice said from the other side of Sam's bed. Dean turned to see Balthazar walking around towards them.

"Are you serious? You called the dick angel!" Dean said in annoyance

"Look Gabe is off on a mission and can't get here on time, Cas doesn't have the power to heal Sam so it was either Balthazar or no one" Drade explained still breathing heavily from the wound on her side.

"Always a pleasure to see you too Dean" Balthazar cooed as he stood beside Dean

"I'm glad you came" Drade said to the angel

"Of course, oh are you alright my dear?" Balthazar asked as he noticed the blood on Drade's trench coat.

"Yes, I'm fine, Sam is dying. He and Teresa were involved in a car accident," Drade explained briefly

"The Brunette? Is she alright?" Balthazar asked his voice turning serious

"She's down the hall, critical but stable," Dean explained

"Ah, that's good" Balthazar said as relief washed over him

"She can wait but Sam can't please I can't heal him in my current condition" Drade pleaded with the angel

"Anything for you my dear, one moment" Balthazar stated as he walked over to Sam's bedside. Balthazar closed his eyes in concentration as he waved a hand slowly over Sam's unconscious body trying to determine the extent of his injuries and how to heal them.

"Well?" Dean asked impatiently

"I'm not done yet, contrary to popular belief we angel's can not perform miracles. This isn't rocket science but it's also not home cooking" Balthazar barked sarcastically at Dean before going back to his task while Dean pouted in the corner. Balthazar finished looking Sam over then strode back over to Drade and Dean with a rather sour look on his face.

"So, what's the verdict?" Drade asked as she winced while rubbing her side

"Not good, I'll do what I can but no guarantees" Balthazar informed Drade and Dean

"Whoa, whoa, wait are you saying you can't angel mojo him better?" Dean asked his face twisting with anger and despair.

"Look I can only do so much at a time if I did just 'angel mojo' him to perfect health there is a greater risk." Balthazar stated gesturing with his hands.

"In English?" Dean asked growing more annoyed

"Dean, Sam isn't just wounded his organs are gone meaning that Balthazar will have to recreate them but just like a transplant, if he puts them in just like that there's a chance that he could reject them and everything in his body, killing him instantly" Drade explained in a little more simple manner.

"But Sam might not be able to live that long" Dean pointed out as his heart sank looking over at his little brother.

"Unfortunately your right there, in fact it's astounding that he's lasted this long thanks to the demon blood," Balthazar stated walking back over to Sam's side.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked furrowing his brow in confusion

"Well any lesser of a person would have given in by now but the demon blood is working feverishly to keep your brother alive" Balthazar explained

"But Sammy hasn't used the demon blood…how can it be…" Dean trailed off

"Here's how it works demon blood can be a blessing or a curse to those who have it luckily for your brother he spent that 2 year span strengthening it when the seals to Luci's cage were being broken cause other wise he might have died right off the bat." Balthazar explained as he set to work using his grace to heal Sam's injuries the best he could at the moment. Dean watched as Balthazar healed Sam but when he was finished there wasn't much change however judging from the explanation he'd been given there really wouldn't be.

"All right, now for you" Balthazar stated after pulling his hands from Sam then walking towards Drade.

"No, now your going to heal Teresa" Drade told him

"Very well but afterwards I'm going to heal you" Balthazar insisted

"You know you can't" Drade pointed out with a huffed laugh

"Can't blame me for trying though" Balthazar smirked then walked down the hallway to Teresa's room with Drade and Dean in toe. Balthazar looked her over then grinned as he laid a hand gently on her forehead.

"Are you certain this is a good idea?" Balthazar asked

"What do you mean?" Dean asked in return

"Well if she wakes to find out Sam's dying it's not going to be a pretty picture" Balthazar stated

"We don't have much of a choice," Drade pointed out. Balthazar nodded then closed his eyes in concentration.

"She'll wake soon," Balthazar, informed them as he took his hand from her forehead, brushing her cheek gently with his fingers as he pulled away.

"Thank you" Drade said her voice low as her jaw clenched from the pain in her side

"Now it's your turn" Balthazar said moving till he could kneel in front of Drade

"But…" Drade trailed off, furrowing her brow in confusion cause surly Balthazar knew that he couldn't use his grace on her.

"You at least need to treat it" Balthazar said as he moved her trench coat aside to reveal the stab wound from the angel blade. Drade hissed through her teeth as she averted her gaze to the side while Balthazar pressed a towel to her wound, her hands clenched on the chair as he poured some water from a bottle that was sitting on the table next to her on to the wound to clean it.

"Using old fashioned means huh, that's a new one for you" Drade panted out as Balthazar cleaned then analyzed the damage of the wound.

"Well what can I say? I'm an angel of many talents, here remove this **thing **so I can get a better look" Balthazar told her as he helped Drade slip out of her trench coat. Balthazar frowned briefly at the scars that brandished Drade's torso and chest then moved his attention back to the stab wound. Balthazar eased Drade back so she was leaning back against the chair then began to stitch the wound making Drade jolt as the needle first pierced her skin. Luckily Dean had left to check on Sam as Balthazar stitched her injury cause Drade didn't want him seeing her wreath under the pain of a simple stitching like this. Balthazar finished swiftly before cleaning the wound with some alcohol he found in a cupboard nearby then dressed the wound as Drade let out a sigh of relief after it was all done with her body going slack in the chair.

"Are you all right?" Balthazar asked her

"Yes, I'm going to go wash up" Drade stated as she carefully got to her feet so as not to pull the freshly placed stitches. Drade splashed some cold water on her face then ran her damp hands through her hair in complete relaxation until she heard a familiar scream from just out side the bathroom.

"SAM! SAM!" Teresa's voice hollered. Drade ran from the bathroom to see Teresa attempting to get out of bed as she winced in pain. Drade immediately grabbed her resulting in almost being clocked in the face by Teresa's elbow as she heaved her back onto the bed with complete disregard for her own injury.

"Teresa! Teresa, calm down!" Drade urged her as she cupped the brunettes face

"But…but…Sam…Sam is…" Teresa stuttered as pain shot through her

"Teresa, just try to calm down so I can explain" Drade pleaded with her as the young huntress grabbed at Drade's forearms. Teresa began to sob as her grip loosened around Drade's arms allowing her to sit on the edge of the bed in a better position then she pulled Teresa close. Teresa wrapped her arms around Drade while she gently stroked her hair in an attempt to calm the young huntress as she sobbed into Drade's chest.

"There the second treatment is…. What the bloody hell happened?" Balthazar asked as he re-entered Teresa's room after having treated Sam again. Balthazar ran over in front of Drade and Teresa who was still sobbing into Drade's chest.

"He's dead! SAM'S DEAD!" Teresa sobbed

"No, he's not. Sam's alive and he's going to be fine" Drade assured her as she rubbed Teresa's back.

"Thanks for the pressure" Balthazar teased sarcastically

"Balthazar?" Teresa whimpered at the sound of his voice

"That's me sweetie" Balthazar cooed

"Your helping Sam?" Teresa asked as she turned to look at him

"Yes, so far the lad is doing swimmingly" Balthazar assured her as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He's alive?" Teresa asked as her mind began to clear

"Yes, now lets heal some of these reopened wounds of yours shall we?" Balthazar suggested as he set about healing some of the wounds Teresa had managed to reopen while trying to get out of bed. Later once Teresa was in her right mind a little further Drade explained the situation to her fully leaving Teresa not in the best of spirits but hopeful.

Balthazar worked over about a weeks time to put Sam's broken body back together then it was up to him from there. One morning Sam moaned and started fighting the respirator in his throat so Dean called for a nurse before running to get Drade as well. Balthazar stayed with Teresa while Drade waited for Sam to come too now that she had enough strength to help him in any way he may need she figured she'd give Balthazar a break. Sam groaned hoarsely as he opened his eyes shifting his head slightly to the side to see Drade who was sitting in a chair watching him while Dean went to get coffee. Drade walked up to the side of his bed then ran a hand steadily through his brown hair as she smiled warmly down at him.

"Hey, how you feeling kiddo?" Drade asked in a soft voice

"Better…I guess" Sam answered his voice scratchy as he winced

"That's good, just take it easy okay" Drade encouraged him

"Where's Teresa?" Sam asked

"She's down the hall and yes she's just fine" Drade answered before Sam could even, ask

"Good…then I saved her right?" Sam asked weakly

"Yes, you managed to save her you mop headed idiot" Drade teased as she pressed the back of her hand against his face to check for a fever.

"Sammy?" Dean whispered as he entered the room

Drade looked up to see Dean holding two cups of coffee with his eyes as wide as saucers with tears welling up in them.

"Sammy?" Dean asked again as he set the cups on the nearest flat surface then ran over to Sam.

"It's Sam" Sam said sarcastically as Dean put a hand on Sam's shoulder and cupped his face with the other. After looking Sam over Dean huffed a laugh as he leaned down to embrace his little brother with tears running down his face.

"Oh Sam, don't you ever do that to me again" Dean told Sam as he continued to hug him

"Sorry Dean, I didn't mean to scare you" Sam said weakly as Dean finally pulled away

Drade made sure to reunite the young couple as soon as possible by bring Teresa to Sam's room a couple hours later. Teresa burst in to tears at the sight of Sam as they embraced one another then kissed; Sam apologized for having worried her so badly. Teresa forgave Sam as she crawled up next to him on the hospital bed with her head gently lying on his chest and his arm around her they fell asleep like that.

"Well looks like my work here is done" Balthazar said as he, Drade and Dean watched the young couple sleeping together.

"Thank you Balthazar" Drade said as she hugged him then exchanged a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, you know, thanks. Turns out your not so bad after all" Dean said as he extended his hand for a handshake.

"Like wise" Balthazar returned with a smile as he took Dean's hand before disappearing in typical angel fashion.

Sam was released from the hospital 3 weeks later but still needed to take it easy so seeing as Teresa was completely healed already she doubted on Sam hand and foot. Dean even opted to help Teresa with Sam, which was a surprise to both Sam and Teresa but she let him help anyway. Dean was just thrilled to have Sam back safe and sound.


End file.
